Easel type mounts are old in the art and embody blanks and braces of various designs as disclosed, for example, in the Ketterer U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,671 and 3,473,777 and also in the Cross U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,776; Horr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,122 and Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,324. In the Ketterer patents there are provided a leg, brace and locking tab of a specific design wherein the leg is supported rearwardly by a locking tab which is slidingly engaged within the body of the mount. In Horr there is shown a leg with supporting wings at opposite sides which must be manually engaged with notches to support the leg in its rearwardly disposed position. Taylor shows another structure in which there are wings at opposite edges of the leg, however, the structure is quite different from the easel forming the subject matter of this invention. The easel type mount as disclosed herein is of improved design particularly with reference to a much simpler starting blank for making the mount and to a structure which provides for folding of its component parts entirely within the dimensions of the headboard.